An organic electroluminescence device such as an organic electroluminescence display and the like has low environmental resistance such as moisture resistance and the like. Thus, when an organic electroluminescence device is manufactured, it is important to protect the device from the surrounding environment such as air. Methods of protection from the surrounding environment include covering the organic layer of the organic electroluminescence device by hollow hermetic sealing, filled hermetic sealing, solid hermetic sealing, and the like, or further, forming a passivation film on the organic layer before sealing of the organic layer in order to protect the organic layer from chemical components in a desiccant or adhesives, or permeation by moisture over an extremely long time.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an organic electroluminescence device having a structure in which a passivation film is formed at the overhang part of a cathode separator. The passivation film is formed in a film forming method that readily allows enveloping deposition, such as the CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) and sputtering. However, it is actually difficult to form a precise passivation film in the lower acute angle part of the overhang part or the like in the method of the Patent Literature 1. As the Patent Literature 2 describes, such difficulty is due to ready generation of defects such as cracks in the passivation film at the lower part of the overhang part.
As a method for improving the coatability of a passivation film, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method that forms an organic layer and then uses a resin for planarization of an overhang part.